


so cute you can't help it

by WattStalf



Series: Poll Fics [41]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 10:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Hilda gives Byleth a makeover and Byleth falls completely under her spell.
Relationships: Hilda Valentine Goneril/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Poll Fics [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459168
Kudos: 47





	so cute you can't help it

“Oh, professor, you are just  _ too cute _ !” Hilda squeals, sitting back to admire her handiwork. Byleth isn’t so sure about that, but seeing Hilda smile like that, while looking at her, makes any previous discomfort suddenly worth it.

It all started with Hilda insisting on giving her a makeover, as a means of repaying her. By some mistake, Byleth apparently aided Hilda in something that she didn’t want to do, and managed to get her out of work as a result, so Hilda, after discovering that thanking and flattering her didn’t do so much, decided a bit of community service was in order.

And now, after spending time applying makeup and telling Byleth exactly what she’s doing and why, explaining the processes to bring out the professor’s supposed “natural beauty”, she’s finally done, and while bragging about her own talents, is also declaring Byleth to be one of the most beautiful women in the world.

It’s obvious that this is just a means of praising her own skills, but it’s still a nice feeling, coming from someone as beautiful as Hilda. Not that this is something Byleth should be thinking about one of the girls from her class, but it’s been a long time coming, and when they’re sitting close like this, there’s really nothing for it. Even if nothing could ever come of it and Byleth can’t do anything about it, she doesn’t have to pretend that she doesn’t think Hilda is gorgeous, not when they’re like this.

And it’s while she’s thinking about how hopeless it is, and how she’ll always have to keep her interest to herself, that Hilda takes her by surprise. At first, she’s just leaning in close, the tip of her finger against Byleth’s lip as she wipes away some smudged lipstick, or so she claims, and Byleth holds her breath, having her lips touched like that. Then Hilda is leaning further forward, until she’s dropped her hand to press her lips to Byleth’s, and that is the end of that.

Once Hilda has kissed her, it spells the end of all of her inhibitions, and suddenly Hilda’s insistence to spend this time, so,  _ so _ close to her, makes a lot more sense. And Byleth, with nothing left to hold her back, has no choice but to return the kiss, leaning into it and allowing Hilda to take the lead for the moment.

When she pulls back, she has that playful smile on her face that Byleth has come to love, and she says, “Sorry, you just looked so cute, I couldn’t help myself! I hope I’m not in trouble for that?”

“N-no...maybe you should be, or maybe I should be, but…”

“But I’m pretty cute too, right? So you just can’t help yourself,” Hilda teases, and Byleth, with nothing else to say, simply nods. “That’s alright...you’re more than welcome to do whatever you want with me.”

It figures that she would want to let Byleth take control in the situation, and simply lay back and enjoy herself. And it figures that Byleth, now completely bewitched by her, is more than willing to do exactly that, if it means staying this close for a little while longer. She kisses Hilda again and again, not knowing what it is that she should be doing and only having a vague idea of where to go from here.

But that vague idea is enough to go off of, she decides, and Hilda, at the very least, puts in the effort to assist Byleth in undressing her, encouraging her all the while. Her smile is warm and bright, and makes it so easy to become comfortable with this. Whether she knows what she’s doing or not, Byleth feels like she could do anything when Hilda smiles at her like that.

And her body…her body is something else. It’s easy to see, based on how she dresses and carries herself, that she’s blessed in this department, and she’s turned hiding any muscle she may start to develop into an art form. Byleth has seen her strength, and yet her body shows no signs of it, so refined and delicate that she would almost believe Hilda’s claims of helpless, had she not actually seen her in action.

It’s hard not to wonder her secrets, but even if she were to ask, she’s sure that Hilda would never tell, and simply claim that there  _ is _ no secret, and she’s just as much of a wimp as one might assume from looking at her. And somehow, that knowledge only makes Hilda seem all the more charming to Byleth, who has managed to fall completely under her spell.

It’s hard to know where to start with her, and she wants to touch her all over, to caress every inch of her so that she can know every perfect inch, and yet she hesitates with her hands, not knowing where to begin. Hilda smiles that breathtaking smile again, taking Byleth’s hand and guiding it, pushing it between her legs like it’s nothing. She doesn’t want to waste any more time, it seems, and that’s fine. Byleth hopes there will be plenty more time to get acquainted with her later.

She touches Hilda like she would touch herself, hoping that this basic knowledge will suffice, and when Hilda closes her eyes, her face relaxing and tensing, her breath coming out in sharp bursts and low moans escaping her lips, it is like an art all its own. Byleth wants to do everything she can to earn more moans like that, to get Hilda to make more faces like that. She only fingers her for a short while, but she feels she could have stared at her for much longer.

But she knows what it is that Hilda really wants from her, and she dutifully kneels between her legs, her face replacing her hand. Hilda rests a hand on the back of her head and murmurs, “You’re doing such a great job...you’re going to mess up your makeup, but that’s alright. You’ve done such a good job, fixing you back up is the least I can do for a reward.”

Ah, to hear Hilda offering her any sort of reward…Byleth hopes she might earn a little more than just some makeup, and with that, she tilts her head forward so that she can prove herself with her tongue. Unlike her own hand, this is something she hasn’t had the chance to experiment with at all, but Hilda’s grip on the back of her head tightens and she cries out, attempting to stammer further praise, and Byleth knows that she’s done a good job.

She never thought she would fall victim to the other woman’s charms like this, to be willing to do anything for praise, a thank you, a reward. For so long, she was able to resist, and with just one kiss, she crumbled, and somehow, doesn’t regret it a bit, happiest just to serve Hilda until she’s gasping out, coming suddenly with a sharp moan, and after that, Byleth hopes, more praise.

But it’s more, it’s even better. As Byleth sits back, looking up at Hilda and waiting patiently for the panting girl to catch her breath, Hilda gives her another smile that could likely stop someone’s heart.

“That was so good,” she says in a breathless voice. “I’m just going to have to return the favor now, don’t you agree?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  



End file.
